


孟娇娇の贵妇生活

by 沐泷 (Mulong)



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-08-13 08:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulong/pseuds/%E6%B2%90%E6%B3%B7
Summary: 【霸道总裁宠妻良x娇气傻白甜贵妇堂】孟贵妇的沙雕日常生活单章一发完单元剧①孟娇娇一孕傻三年的一天②孟娇娇一孕傻三年的开始③孟娇娇和周大款的恋爱（上）④孟娇娇和周大款的恋爱（下）⑤尚何篇·传说中的顶级白富美与“穷逼”①⑥尚何篇·传说中的顶级白富美与“穷逼”②





	1. 孟娇娇一孕傻三年的一天

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER ID：沐泷

孟娇娇其实不叫孟娇娇，他大名叫孟鹤堂，和孟娇娇完全不是一个画风。但是他老公就喜欢叫他娇娇，因为他从小被父母娇养，长大后又被老公娇惯，所以整个人长得漂亮娇气，又娇又软还格外会撒娇。孟鹤堂的老公叫周九良，是个富N代，具体家里有多少钱咱也不知道，别问，问就是家里有矿

当然，孟鹤堂家里也很有钱，从小家里就有保姆，什么活儿都不用干，要喝水都有人给倒好了，试好温度端过来。就这样被娇生惯养长大的孟鹤堂，在生下女儿缠缠的第六个月的今天，却遇到了此生最大的危机——保姆请假。

那是昨天深夜，他家的保姆被老家的一通电话吵醒，家人生病。孟鹤堂和周九良被她叫醒，让她连夜买了今天最早一班的火车票，放她回家看望病人去了。当时孟鹤堂正起来给女儿喂夜奶，他迷迷糊糊地搂着女儿吃奶根本没想那么多，今天早上起床之后才傻眼，保姆没了谁来做饭？！

周九良一大早就去上班了，孟鹤堂起床的时候只有他和女儿两个人在家，环顾一圈六百平米的别墅，连保姆小芳都不在，家里显得好空旷。餐厅桌上有周九良叫人送来的早点，孟鹤堂把女儿的小摇篮放在自己身边，盘腿儿坐在椅子上吃云吞。边吃边琢磨，不行，不就是没有保姆吗？难道他还不能靠自己生活了？打定主意要自己好好的过一天，孟鹤堂看向厨房，犹如望着战场，今天他要自己做饭！

哦，还是先去给女儿喂奶。

涨奶太TM难受了！

要不说一孕傻三年这句话是真的呢，孟鹤堂这辈子从出生到生孩子，都没摸过一下锅铲，但是他现在就楞是自信心爆棚，放弃了外面无数的饭店和外卖，觉得自己能做饭。

“嘶——”女儿咬他的胸前挺疼，他拍了一下吃得一头汗的缠缠，“咬妈妈的小坏蛋！”

缠缠在长牙，叼住什么都想摇一摇，孟鹤堂的RT成了第一个牺牲品。

等两边儿的沉甸甸都被吃空，他竖着抱起缠缠给她拍奶嗝，然后把孩子放回摇篮里，戳戳缠缠和他一模一样挺翘的小鼻尖，“小肥猪，就知道吃了睡睡了吃。”

缠缠吃饱了就有睡着了，孟鹤堂躺回床上，下载个菜谱APP开始研究中午大展厨艺做个什么菜好。

稍微保存一丝理智，孟鹤堂略过油焖大虾、肉末茄子、红烧肉、可乐鸡翅、糖醋排骨等硬菜，他选择了青椒土豆片和蚝油生菜这两道看起来比较简单的菜。还有一个原因是他害怕碰到生肉，一想到用手去摸血糊糊的生肉，他就心慌。

说干就干，孟鹤堂扑腾着下床去看冰箱，想先拿几个青椒试试手，结果就面对着一个空荡荡的冰箱，里面没有菜了。

他咬着腮帮子里面的软肉运气，“不行，没有什么能打倒我！没有菜我就去买菜！”

说去就去！

把睡得流口水的缠缠包裹严实放进婴儿车里，孟鹤堂换好衣服，穿上周九良新给他买的小白貂儿，挎上爱马仕今冬最新款的限量款小背包，里面放着他的定制款高级甲壳虫的车钥匙。

本来周九良想给他买阿斯顿马丁的，但是孟鹤堂不喜欢超跑那种“轰轰轰”的声音，“响的要命，一点都没有公德心，扰民！”

他撅着嘴跟周九良抱怨，“我喜欢甲壳虫，多可爱啊，圆圆的。”

周九良身为宠妻狂魔，当然老婆说啥就是啥，虽然嫌弃甲壳虫低档，但是老婆喜欢就是最高的标准，当时就让秘书去联系厂商，定制一款甲壳虫外型的最高配置车型给孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂坐在车里看导航，他记得他家小区不远处好像有一个菜市场。是的，孟娇娇选择要去菜市场而不是超级市场。因为他那一孕傻三年的脑子认为只有在菜市场成功买到菜才能证明自己是真正的大厨了。

跟着导航没拐几个弯就到了，幸好是工作日的上午，菜市场人不多，孟鹤堂挺好车子，把缠缠的从婴儿座椅上抱回到婴儿车里，雄赳赳气昂昂地就走向菜市场。

一到门口就让各种香味臭味鱼腥味烤肉味乱七八糟的气味熏了一跟头，看着黑漆漆的地面，地面上处处陷阱的脏水坑和烂菜叶，一转头还能看见水产摊位的盆子里鱼扑腾出来的水花溅到路人身上。

孟鹤堂打了一秒退堂鼓。

——不行，来都来了！

他勇敢地迈出一只脚，只要这只脚的鞋底被菜市场的地面污染过了，他将无所畏惧！

一路躲避着路人和狗，他推着缠缠找到了卖蔬菜的摊位。面对着堆得高高的各种蔬菜，瞧着土豆上的泥土，孟娇娇的娇气病犯了，一点儿都想碰它。

“老板，”孟鹤堂捂着口鼻喊老板，“请帮我拿四个青椒，四个土豆，一个生菜。”

他的声音细声细气的，在嘈杂的菜市场中根本听不清。

“你说啥？！”老板没听清，粗生粗气地扯着嗓子跟他喊。

老板嗓门儿太大的，一下儿就给缠缠吓哭了，小婴儿的哭声尖锐，哇哇的直挑菜市场的顶棚。孟鹤堂赶紧把她抱出来哄，完了跟老板对吼，“四个青椒四个土豆一个生菜！”

他长得漂亮白净，又穿着小白貂儿一看就很贵，就算老板不懂他的包包是什么牌子的奢侈品，但是人老成精，一眼也能看出来这个小媳妇儿根本就不是会买菜的人。

孟鹤堂忙着哄孩子，也不管老板给他挑的菜是多少，他不会看称也不知道问价儿。最后结账，老板一比划，“三十！”

他还觉得挺便宜，这点儿东西能做好几个菜呢，他去饭店吃饭，一道菜就是三十的好几倍。

正好缠缠也不哭了，抽搭着攥着小拳头靠在孟鹤堂的肩头，他就一直抱着孩子，单手拿着手机扫码付款之后把菜放进婴儿车里就走了，根本不管老板是不是压秤，菜新鲜不新鲜，价格有没有贵。

反正孟娇娇不差这点儿钱。

逃离可怕的菜市场，孟鹤堂瞅瞅脏兮兮的鞋底儿，打算回家就扔门口儿再也不要了。开车回家，把缠缠放在她自己小床里玩，孟鹤堂拎着菜到厨房去研究。

土豆上面还是有泥！

孟鹤堂两根手指头夹着它，放到水龙头下面疯狂冲水，他也不敢用别的手碰，只能这样冲，等冲得差不多了才开始削皮。

他会削皮，之前小芳一边削皮一边陪他聊天儿的时候他瞧见了。找出来削皮器，孟鹤堂刺啦一下下去，土豆连皮带肉让他削下来一大片！等这个土豆削完皮，都成功瘦身了好几圈儿。

然而削皮容易切片难，孟鹤堂对着光溜溜的土豆一筹莫展，不知道要从何下刀。

幸好他还不是全傻，去网上找了个视频，只见屏幕上一阵刀光剑影，一颗圆润的土豆就变成了土豆片。孟娇娇点点头，觉得自己学会了，然后一刀下去，“康仓”一声，就切着手了。

“啊！”

孟娇娇眼泪一下就涌出来了，扔下刀去冲洗伤口，还好切得不太深，冲了一会儿渐渐止住血了，可是他委屈的不行，哭得可上心了。抬手抹眼泪，正好把手腕上的一块泥蹭到脸上，顿时白净的小圆脸儿成了小花猫。

抽搭着翻出创口贴贴上，孟鹤堂想放弃，可是心里不服气，都被切了一刀了，不吃上这顿饭我岂不是亏大了！

小心翼翼地翘着手指头继续切菜，切得一片薄一片厚，歪七扭八，反正不管怎么说，总算是切好了。

开始炒菜，结果打开炉灶之后忘了切葱，孟鹤堂又着急忙慌的去切葱，葱切好了锅都烧黑了，连忙到油，又躲得老远举着锅盖当盾牌把葱扔进去，然后瞬间从锅里“腾”地升起一股黑烟！

“啊！”孟鹤堂让这黑烟吓一跳，手忙脚乱的盖锅盖，盖上一会儿就听里头噼里啪啦的乱响。

他打着胆子掀起盖子，一股脑儿把土豆片和青椒片一起倒进去，然后顿顿顿顿倒了一下子酱油，拿铲子两下给翻匀了之后又倒了半碗水。之后就让它自己去煮吧，孟鹤堂坐在厨房的小板凳上，大冬天里忙活出满头大汗。

揉了揉自己涨奶的胸，他等了一会儿之后站起来想看看锅，打开锅盖的一瞬间，蒸汽跑出来。孟鹤堂没留神就让蒸汽虚了手腕，这一下可比烫伤还严重，疼得他直接蹦了起来，锅也不管了，又跑去冲水。

冰凉的自来水哗哗地冲着手腕，孟鹤堂可惨死了，手指头破了，手腕还被烫伤，怎么做饭这么难啊，还没吃上就先把自己搞成残疾了。又翻出药箱给自己涂上京万红，孟鹤堂身残志坚地回去继续和这锅菜奋斗。

锅里的水已经快烧干了，孟鹤堂戳了戳土豆，感觉还不够软，他又倒了点水继续煮，煮到最后都有点发黑了，他才觉得熟了，放心地盛出来。

一个菜就做的兵荒马乱的，孟鹤堂已经放弃了再做蚝油生菜的想法了，将就着吃了两口，他就回床上瘫着当咸鱼了。

等周九良晚上到家之后，就看见客厅沙发上瘫着一只咸鱼孟娇娇，他怀里还抱着缠缠在喂奶。

听见门口的动静，孟鹤堂的眼球动了几下，然后一咕噜坐起来，看见周九良就忍不住哭出声了，“哇——老公——呜呜呜……”

周九良叫他吓一跳，连忙跑过来，“老婆你怎么了？哭什么啊？谁欺负你了？告诉老公，老公去neng死他！”

“哇哇哇——老公，菜，菜刀欺负我，呜呜呜——锅，锅也欺负我！”他一头扎进周九良怀里，哭得上气不接下气，这一整天的悲惨经历都哭出来了，“你看我的手，我受伤了呜呜呜……”

他把手伸出来给周九良看，手指上缠着创口贴，手腕上还乱七八糟的缠着纱布，周九良一看就明白了，看来是他做饭把自己给祸祸了。

“不哭啊，不哭了，”周九良哄他，“老公给吹吹就不疼了啊，一会儿我去把欺负你的菜刀和锅都扔了好不好？给你出气！来，老公看看伤口。”

他拆开孟鹤堂手腕上的纱布，原本只有两厘米的烫伤现在变成了一大片红肿还有一个大水泡，孟鹤堂一边打哭嗝一边说，“痒痒……”

这是过敏了啊，周九良赶紧给他把药擦下去，又重新洗干净，带着人去医院处理了。

过了几天，孟鹤堂手腕上的水泡还是特别大，周九良拿针给他挑破了再上药。

事实证明，孟娇娇就是孟贵妇，这辈子没有干活的命，一旦干活，还不知道是谁祸祸谁。

一孕傻三年果然不假，不然谁还能给孟娇娇这样的自信，认为自己能下厨做饭了呢？


	2. 孟娇娇一孕傻三年的开始

孟娇娇其实不光叫孟娇娇，他还有一个来自爸爸的爱称，叫臭懒猪。哦，有时候也叫臭瞎猪。因为他从小到大都挺懒，家里一直有保姆，所以眼睛里一点活儿都没有，从来不知道随手收拾东西，自己房间里衣服扔得满天飞，书桌也乱七八糟，书本电脑零食摊一起。

有时候孟爸爸实在嫌弃他一个Omega竟然这么乱，就数落他，“我养你这么大，你怎么一点活儿都不知道干？”

孟鹤堂就很理直气壮地说，“那我叫娇娇嘛。”

孟爸爸，“叫什么娇娇，我看你就是臭懒猪！”

为什么一定要叫猪？这是孟爸爸对儿子的爱称，从小就是当小白猪一样精心饲养大的，养的白白嫩嫩，又娇软。其实孟爸爸虽然嘴上嫌弃，但是孟娇娇这个德行还不都是亲爹惯的。

孟鹤堂家不能算暴发户，因为他爸妈有文化。他爸爸大学毕业之后在一家动物饲料公司干了几年，等孟鹤堂出生后就开始自己开公司。本来就是学动物营养学专业的，生意做起来是有声有色。反正孟鹤堂小的时候家里不算大富大贵，可是也没缺了钱花，更别说稍微长大一点，他爸爸的公司做大，他就彻底成了有钱人家的小少爷。

反正孟鹤堂就是不爱收拾东西，臭懒猪就臭懒猪吧，自己是不嫌弃自己的。

“你说你这样以后哪个Alpha能受得了？”孟妈妈道，觉得这个世界上不可能出现一个冤大头来娶孟鹤堂。

但是缘分就是这么奇妙，还真就有这么一个冤大头，把孟鹤堂宠上天，比他爸妈宠得更娇。他就是——周九良。

周九良其实很久以前就看上孟娇娇了，他俩是初中同学，后来高中不在一个学校，结果出国上大学的时候又重逢了。人已经被老天爷送到眼前了，周九良心说我再不把握机会我就是猪！

一通骚操作，追到了孟鹤堂。

其实孟鹤堂也喜欢他啦，只是一直矜持不好意思承认，也不好意思倒追。就这么装作一副满不在乎的样子，别别扭扭地等着周九良来追他。追了还要嫌弃周九良俗套，把九千九百九十九朵玫瑰花都拆成花瓣用来泡澡，然后因为过敏起了一身红疹子，脸都肿了好几圈儿。

“都怪你，送什么玫瑰，我都过敏了，好痒啊，嘤嘤嘤～”孟鹤堂边哭边打周九良，小拳拳锤他胸口，把自己手都砸红了。

“都是我的错，都是我的错，不哭了啊，来把药吃了。”周九良忍着笑哄孟鹤堂，亲亲他肿成香肠的嘴唇，还咬了一口。

反正有钱人的操作咱也不懂，周九良就是特别喜欢看孟鹤堂作，然后每次作完都是祸祸自己。从谈恋爱到结婚，一直到生了女儿缠缠也没有变。

孟娇娇结婚之后还是孟娇娇，不过除了孟娇娇，他还是孟贵妇。

贵妇出街排面不能输，就算带着娃，那也要精致带娃。

可是涨奶，就是孟贵妇精致生活的第一个拦路虎。

缠缠名副其实确实很缠人，喜欢缠着孟鹤堂不让月嫂抱。这就导致了孟贵妇在生完孩子之后的三个月，一次门都没出过。

周九良有钱，孟鹤堂生孩子，专门请来了一位金牌月嫂。本来说不让他喂母乳，可是孟鹤堂不知道从哪儿听说孩子吃母乳才能抵抗力强，所以坚持要自己母乳喂养，周九良就只好再给他请了一位通奶师。

预产期前一周，金牌月嫂鹤鹤和通奶师椒椒就位，在比和睦家还要高级的妇产医院的VVIP病房待命，随时准备在孟鹤堂生下孩子之后上岗。

鹤鹤作为一名身经百战的资深月嫂，带过的孩子十只手都数不过来，可是像缠缠这么缠人的真的很少见。她都腾不出空来去给孟鹤堂做月子饭啦！

幸好还有通奶师椒椒。

孟鹤堂一开始不通奶，奶全都在里面涨着就是不出来，小胸脯硬硬的，一碰就疼得他叫唤。眼泪汪汪的，孟娇娇哪里受过这个罪，本以为生孩子已经够疼了，没想到喂奶还是一道坎儿。

“说了喂奶粉吧，你非要自己喂，疼的厉害了吧？”周九良说了这么一句，结果又被情绪暴躁的孟鹤堂一通暴打。

完了又哭，嘤嘤嘤的，“老公我好疼啊呜呜呜......”

这时候椒椒通奶师冒出来了，“哎呀，你这需要按摩，来我给你按摩开了就好了，奶通了就不疼了。”

说着就要上手。

“等等！”周九良拦住椒椒，看着她的手感觉自己脑袋上即将一片绿光，“怎么按摩你教给我吧，我给他按。”

“啊，不好吧？这是我的工作啊，教给您算咋回事？”椒椒迟疑道，悄悄与鹤鹤对视一眼，彼此眼中都露出一阵惋惜——我真的好想给孟娇娇揉奶啊！

“没啥不好的，你教给我吧，然后你去做下奶的月子饭。”周九良坚持道。

感受到周九良的死亡视线，椒椒没办法，只好把按摩手法交给他，然后灰溜溜地拉着鹤鹤去厨房做饭了。

“来吧媳妇儿，老公给你通奶！”

等椒椒和鹤鹤走后，周九良把卧室房门一锁，准备向孟鹤堂伸出通奶之手。

“来吧老公！”孟鹤堂掀开衣服，等着周九良给他按摩，驱除涨奶这个魔鬼！

大手握住轻轻一捏，孟鹤堂就疼哭了，边哭边给周九良打call，“老公加油，老公加油！我不疼，我不疼，呜呜呜........”

周九良心疼地亲亲他，按照椒椒说的方法开始按摩，几分钟之后渐入佳境，“老婆怎么样？有没有好一点？”

“好像有哦。”孟鹤堂抽抽鼻子，好像没有刚才那么疼了。

周九良也觉得手感软了一些，于是加大力气捏了一把。

“呲——”

奶通了。

喷了周九良一脸。

伸出舌头舔舔脸上淡黄色的乳汁，周九良感叹，“原来是这个味儿的啊……也不太好喝。”

“要死了你！”孟鹤堂臊得满脸通红地啐他，“又不是给你喝的！好不好喝跟你有什么关系！”

厨房里。

“哎呀你拉我进来干嘛，我还得给缠缠换尿布呢！”鹤鹤道。

“嘿呀给气死我了，你说这咋整！我想给娇娇揉个奶咋这么难！你说周九良干啥不好非要抢我的活儿！”椒椒两手叉腰，气的跳脚。

鹤鹤摸着下巴想了想，道，“你懂啥，你光能用手揉，又不能上嘴，一点儿都没有老周功能齐全！”

椒椒气结，觉得自己的职业生涯受到了挑战，从冰箱里扒拉出来野生鲫鱼和大猪蹄，气势汹汹地道，“哼！敢挑战我的职业素养！我现在就做下奶饭补死他！”

从此以后，鲫鱼汤猪脚汤轮番上阵，不光孟鹤堂吃，周九良也跟着他一块儿吃。孟鹤堂要喂奶，有投入还有产出，可以达到平衡。可是周九良又不喂奶，等孟鹤堂出了月子，周九良胖了十斤，脸圆了三圈，肚子长了三层，被孟娇娇嫌弃，拳打脚踢地轰到健身房了。

鹤鹤和椒椒对视一眼，露出一个奸计得逞的笑容，伺候完月子之后，事了拂衣去。


	3. 孟娇娇和周自闭的恋爱（上）

清明节便已是四月初，假期结束之后忽忽两个多星期就是孟鹤堂的生日，这还是他俩在一起后孟鹤堂过的第一个生日。说来也巧，周九良跟孟鹤堂从确定恋爱关系到领证结婚十分迅速，不过从十一月份到二月年后，不到半年功夫就领了鲜红的结婚证，妥妥的闪婚。

这就导致了他俩谁的生日都没赶上。

周九良的生日是十月二十八，他和孟鹤堂确定关系前恰恰生日刚过去，当时他一个带着孩子的单身汉，整天上班愁工作下班愁朱缘，自然没有过生日的想法，还是王阿姨想着给他做了一顿面条，就当是过了。而孟鹤堂的生日是四月二十六，更是没到日子，如今快到了，周九良便琢磨着要给他好好过一个生日。毕竟是婚后的第一个生日，必要当做一件正经的大事来做的。

坐在宽敞的办公室中，柔软舒适又符合人体工学的真皮座椅却像长了针一样，让周九良在上面坐立不安的。午休刚刚过去，还带着饭后昏昏欲睡的余韵，周九良一手托腮一手夹着钢笔在办公桌上一下一下地点着，正在用功地苦思冥想，到底送什么礼物给孟鹤堂才好。

不能太简单，也不能过分奢华，更不能太俗套，最好是特别一点的才有意思，周九良皱着眉，兀自想着。本来他是想给孟鹤堂买车的，只是孟鹤堂不愿意，他一点都不想开车，所幸买都不买，光明正大地使唤周九良当司机。

这时门被敲响，随即他的首席大秘夹着一沓材料进来，放到周九良面前，“周总，这些事几份需要您签字的材料。”

“嗯。”周九良一秒切换回工作模式，翻阅几份材料，从头到尾仔细看过之后确认没有问题之后便签上名字，又挑出两份又问题的拎出来，“这两个是怎么回事？上午开会不是已经了更改比例数据了吗？”

大秘常柯接过来，“是秘书室审核的疏忽，我回去让她们重新做一份出来。”

周九良的这位首席大秘是他接手公司之后亲自提拔上来的，作风十分严谨可靠，又细心认真。之前周九良单身的时候两人便经常一起加班，顺道一起吃饭，常柯又比他年长几岁，十分沉稳，又已经结婚几年，周九良突然觉得可以问问他，让他参谋参谋如何给周九良过生日。

奈何问题提出之后，常柯一脸无奈地道，“我的小周总，你觉得我一天二十四个小时里差不多有十二个小时在忙工作，我哪有空给老婆过生日。”

“啊……”周九良有些不好意思地摸摸鼻子，确实，之前他光棍一个，又刚刚接手公司，千头万绪忙得不行，整天拉着常柯加班。

“咳咳，”周九良心虚地咳嗽两声，“哥，我错了哥，我看最近也不怎么忙了，要不我给你批个年假，你休息休息，陪陪嫂子吧。”

谁知常柯一本正经地拒绝了，“算了，不年不节的，就算我有假，我媳妇儿还得上班呢。”

如此一来周九良更心虚了，嘿嘿笑了两声，又继续愁道，“那你说我送个什么礼物好啊？”

这也难住了首席大秘，常柯与周九良大眼瞪小眼对视良久，突然道，“秘书室里有几个女孩和Omega，要不问问他们？Omega应该知道Omega都喜欢些什么吧，礼物嘛，自然是要投其所好。”

周九良点点头，觉得有些道理，“那行，你让他们列个想要的礼物清单来交给我，我好歹有个范围可以选择。”顿了顿又道，“先把那个错了的数据改了！”

常柯点点头，收拾材料出去了。

过了不到一个小时，周九良果然收到了一份礼物愿望清单，打开一看，里面五花八门什么都有，不过里面很大一部分是些护肤品化妆品什么的。周九良一个Alpha活的糙得很，也不懂这些牌子，瞧着又是爽肤水又是精华又是乳液面霜，还有什么粉底腮红眼影唇膏之类的就头晕脑胀、眼冒金星。

他仰着头靠在座椅上，双手抱胸，时不时看两眼电脑屏幕上的文档，脑海中又浮现出孟鹤堂的苹果脸，想想家里卫生间洗手台上确实也摆着不少瓶瓶罐罐，周九良觉得他干脆可以先给媳妇儿买上一年的护肤品，这个应该不会出错。

至于化妆品……

周九良知道孟鹤堂会画眉，因为他眉骨高，眉毛又实在太浅——不止眉毛浅，其实他除了头发，身上哪一处的毛发都很浅——为了能看出有眉毛，才每天画几笔。有几次周九良还自告奋勇帮他画眉，结果画出两条又黑又粗的毛毛虫来，被孟鹤堂跳着脚追打。

来回轱辘着鼠标看清单上的东西，周九良做了一个大胆的决定，打算每样儿都买一些来给孟鹤堂玩。他的想法单纯极了——我媳妇儿这么好看，不化妆都好看，化了妆岂不是要成天仙了？！

说干就干。

周九良便照着清单上的牌子挨个搜索，把最新出的新品全都网罗一通，其中Tom Ford因为被推崇备至，他便直接买了几个出名的唇膏套装，什么男朋友女朋友系列，还有最近新出的一套十只的套装。

挑挑拣拣，又在网上搜索图片和测评，周九良认认真真地在大清单里挑出了要买的礼物，列了一个也不算短的小清单出来。只是他也不知道这么多东西都要去哪儿买，网上据说假货不少，更多的新款国内还没有发售，只有国外有。周九良挠头，给常柯发微信，【你在秘书室里挑个细心稳重的，帮我买些东西。】然后把清单文档拖进对话框里发给他。

过了十几秒，常柯回道，【交给许明明去办了。】

周九良知道许明明，二十六七岁，确实细心稳重，而且做事颇为认真全面，绝不拖沓。她是常柯的助理，工作有几年了，身为周九良的首席大秘，常柯要忙的事务千千万，自然也是需要一个助手的。

交代好心头大事，周九良便又开始预定温泉度假村，他打算带孟鹤堂去泡温泉玩，忙活完一通差不多就快到四点了。小学四点半放学，周九良收拾收拾桌面上的东西，抄起钥匙手机，准备早退去接媳妇儿和侄子回家。

转眼到了四月二十四，再有两天就是孟鹤堂的生日了，许明明果然按照周九良的单子准备齐了礼物，在周五交了一个大箱子给周九良，收获额外的加班奖励，喜滋滋地下班过周末去了。正巧二十六号是个周日，周九良预定好了城郊的温泉度假村，计划带着孟鹤堂去泡温泉。至于朱缘……周九良狠狠心，却实在没办法，也只好带着了！

晚上在饭桌上一说，孟鹤堂很开心，眼睛亮晶晶的充满期盼，“泡温泉啊，我之前就想去了，一直没机会呢，真好。”

周九良得意洋洋，“我选的地方当然好，咱明天一早儿就去，那个度假村还有些别的玩的，餐厅也很不错，到了晚上泡温泉，到周日下午再回来。”

他都安排得妥妥当当了，孟鹤堂自然点头说好，又双手一拍，笑道，“哎呀，那我可就当个智障，只管听你安排的随便玩，不用自己操心了。”

大概孟鹤堂是个操心的命，之前上学的时候和同学朋友出去旅游都是他来订票订酒店做行程攻略，每回想起来，自己也十分想当一个跟着傻吃傻玩的智障，不过交给别人做他又不放心。现在有了周九良安排，他终于可以做一个跟着傻吃傻玩的小智障啦！

吃完饭孟鹤堂把厨房扔给周九良收拾，自己便兴冲冲地回卧室收拾行李去了，要住一晚上呢，至少睡衣和洗漱用品是要带上的。

经过几个月的锻炼，周九良已经是个收拾厨房的熟练工，他不紧不慢的把碗筷放进洗碗机，眼角里注意到朱缘还趴在桌边不动，“烧麦你怎么了？”

朱缘两只手夹着自己的胖脸，把肉都挤到中间出来一个小猪嘴，听周九良问话，便小大人儿似的叹气，“你们又要带着我当电灯泡，我觉得自己好闪亮，我不想去。”

“哦？你以为我想带你这个小电灯泡？但是你不去这个周末你去哪儿过？”周九良拎着湿巾过来擦桌子，问朱缘。

“我去找同学玩行不行？在他家住一晚，等你们回来再去接我。”朱缘刚才吃饭的时候就盘算好了，现在周九良一问便噼哩噗噜说出来，小嘴叭叭的。

“哪个同学啊？”

“就是我同桌。”

“哦。”周九良点头，他记得朱缘的同桌，之前也见过小孩家长说过几句话，略一沉吟就同意了，因为他也不想到这个小电灯泡！哎，现在的周九良可不是当初要拿朱缘当借口好给孟鹤堂发信息多说两句话的周九良了，媳妇儿已经娶到手了，用过就扔说的就是他！

“那你去了人家家里可要听话啊，不许给人家添麻烦，知道吗？”

朱缘狂点头，他和同桌徐宵植是好朋友，早就说好什么时候去他家一起玩，这回可算能如愿了。

“太好咯！”朱缘欢呼一声跑回房间，给小伙伴发信息去了。

第二天早上，孟鹤堂老早就醒过来，他心里有些激动，才刚六点就睡不着了，天知道他每天早起盯早读，平时到了周末多想睡个懒觉，不到九点绝不起床的。

闭着眼睛在被子里翻腾两圈，孟鹤堂揉掉眼角的眼屎，打了个小小的哈欠睁开眼睛，一双大眼睛清澈无比，半点看不出是刚睡醒的样子。周九良还在睡，还有半个多小时才是他正常起床的时间。被子里暖乎乎的，孟鹤堂也不想起床，便摸出手机来玩消消乐。玩了一会儿没什么意思，他又不想躺着了，便起来去做早饭。

等到都起床了，一家三口吃完早饭，收拾好了出门。先要把朱缘送到同学家去。到了人家家门口，周九良和孟鹤堂又叮嘱了朱缘好几遍，把孩子交给徐宵植的父母，周九良可算能带着孟鹤堂去过二人世界了。

“哎，小电灯泡总算不在这发光了，可真不容易。”周九良感叹道。

孟鹤堂吃吃地笑，拆了一包每日坚果，往周九良嘴里塞了一个核桃，说，“哪有你这样的嫌弃孩子的，不是当初天天跟我汇报朱缘作业的时候了？”

谁还不知道谁，周九良当初心怀鬼胎，借口朱缘来追他，现在他就拿这个话反过来嘲笑周九良。

谁知道周九良才是天下第一臭不要脸，“他的作用已经使用结束了，现在不需要他了。”

逗得孟鹤堂更是笑得停不下来，指着他笑骂，“你可真是丧良心！”

到了温泉度假村，先办理登记入住，因为度假村在城郊，他们到的时候已经是中午了。到了房间放下东西，周九良道，“咱先吃午饭，饭后休息一会下午去爬山。”

“好啊。”孟鹤堂把行李箱里的换洗衣服拿出来挂在房间的衣柜里，好奇道，“这山有多高？”

这个度假村是依山而建的，正在T市城郊的一座不高不矮的山的半山腰，周九良想了想，“也不算太高吧，大概一千米左右？咱们现在已经在三四百米的海拔。”

说去就去，换上运动服，蹬上运动鞋，孟鹤堂挎着一个Kenzo小腰包就和周九良手拉着手吃饭去了——吃饱喝足才有力气爬山！

山上空气好，春天四处都是盛开的鲜花，孟鹤堂和周九良慢悠悠地走着，时不时停下来拍个照看个景，等到从山上下来就已经五点多了。回来之后休息吃饭泡温泉，这边有只能两个人泡的独立小池子。孟鹤堂头上顶着毛巾，全身皮肤粉得发红，不知道是被水烫的，还是被某个坏人作弄的。

“哎呀你别弄我。”他趴在池子边上喝水，加了冰块的酸梅汤下肚缓解了一点燥热，只不过还有一只流氓的大手在水下作怪。

周九良在他身后抱着他，明显有异状的部位在他的后面，闻言不仅不收敛，反而更加变本加厉，手也在继续乱动，险些让孟鹤堂端不稳杯子。他半转过头瞪周九良，眼刀子还没飞出去便被叼住唇角。孟鹤堂被挤在水池边上，又被上下夹击，没反抗两下便被敌人弄毫无招架之力，只能任他施为。

不是我方不坚定，都怪敌方太狡猾。

在温泉池里潇洒放纵的结果就是孟鹤堂竖着进去，横着出来。本来温泉就比一般洗澡水温度要高，泡的时间久了难免会有些血液循环加速导致的头晕眼花，更别提还有周九良给他增加的那么激烈的活动量，导致孟鹤堂最后已经瘫软无力，只能被周九良抱回房间了。

躺在床上休息了好一会儿，周九良在他旁边给他扇风，又喂他吃了一瓶酸奶，这才缓过来。

孟鹤堂闭着眼睛躺着，眼珠子在眼皮下面转来转去，马上就要十二点了，到了十二点就是他的生日。周九良会给他什么礼物呢，虽然有没有都无所谓，出来玩就已经很开心了，但是孟鹤堂心里还是很期待的，关键是好奇周九良这个直A男能准备出个什么花样儿给自己。

“媳妇儿，到这边儿来。”周九良抱着自己那个大箱子放上桌子，搓着手喊孟鹤堂过去。

这个箱子是下午他们去爬山的时候让客房服务送进来的，孟鹤堂之前完全没见过，“什么啊？”

“来来了，”周九良把箱子推到他面前，一个大纸箱子，上面打着一个超大号的蝴蝶结，正好手机上的时间跳到了00：00，“生日快乐！”

“谢谢老公！”孟鹤堂凑过去亲周九良一口，然后摸着大蝴蝶结的丝带玩，“这么大，是什么啊？”

“你拆开看看。”

见周九良还挺兴奋的模样，孟鹤堂更好奇他到底给自己准备了什么礼物，解开丝带，就见里面满满当当的堆满了各种护肤品化妆品的包装盒，都是带着塑料膜还没拆封的，一大箱子够用一年的了！

孟鹤堂目视周九良，完全没想到生日礼物不是一个，而是一大堆，他的眼神里写满了让他给自己个解释几个字。周九良嘿嘿笑了两声，“我觉得一样儿太少了，就给你把今年用的都买了，这下你就不用再想着用完了买新的了。”

“怎么还有化妆品？我又不化妆！”孟鹤堂听他解释的同时便在箱子里面翻拣都有什么，结果翻出来好几盒唇膏和眼影盘。

“你不是画眉嘛，”周九良道，“这几个都是秘书给我推荐的，说是新款色号呢。”

孟鹤堂满脸一言难尽地打开一盒Tom Ford唇膏套装，挨个看了看色号，挑出来一个，拿着它指着周九良，“瞧见没有！不要脸！说的就是你！”

周九良定睛一看，那个唇膏底下赫然写着Shameless，可不就是不要脸么！

感觉还挺好玩，孟鹤堂打开它在自己手背画了几道试了试颜色，感觉还挺好看的，忽然玩心上来，瞧瞧周九良，“嘿嘿，既然你给我买了，那就别浪费，你也用用吧。”说着就要给周九良涂唇膏。

周九良见势不妙立刻想跑，孟鹤堂叉腰，“站住！不许跑！周九良我告诉你！今儿你要跑了就别上炕睡觉了！”


	4. 孟娇娇和周自闭的恋爱（下）

第二天一早，周九良睁开眼睛便开始梳洗打扮，刮胡刀剃须水、翻出去年买来只用过一次的摩丝和赠品附送的古龙水，对着自己一通捯饬，最后再衣柜里挑挑拣拣，选出一条牛仔裤和一件白T配一个皮夹克，放弃了心爱的AJ蹬上一双马丁靴。然后到餐厅从尚九熙的盘子里抢走一个贝果三明治，在他的骂声中抄起书包和车钥匙扬长而去，那叫一个意气风发。

上午九点零八分，周九良一脚刹车停在了孟鹤堂宿舍楼下的停车场，孟鹤堂刚才给他发信息说自己还在吃早饭，让他到了先上来等一会。周九良搓搓手，上去好啊，进了宿舍的大门，那离登堂入室还会远吗？

思及此，周九良便哼着快乐的小调上了电梯，接着就被现实的残酷画面打击的如被掐住脖子的鹅——孟鹤堂正在和一个寸头男生坐在一张桌子上有说有笑，那个男生手里还在切着一个芒果！

——我的芒果！我买的芒果！

——我！买！的！

周九良见到有人在用他买的芒果对孟鹤堂献殷勤，顿时气得一佛升天二佛出窍，霎时间心头酸涩悲苦，同时在心中呐喊，超大声的。

他愣愣地呆在原地，电梯门到了时间又自动关上了，他才回过神来，结果又被运到了一楼。没办法，只能重新再上去。新进来的学生看了他两眼，有些奇怪这个人怎么下楼了不出电梯，又上去了。

在电梯里折腾了一圈，周九良算是整理好了心情，勉强恢复正常，出了电梯就见孟鹤堂正抱着一半大芒果埋头啃得正欢，像只吃东西的小兔子。

“你来啦。”这次孟鹤堂看见他了，边吃边招呼周九良过来坐。

周九良到桌边坐下，“你慢慢吃，不着急。”他又望向另一名男生，“这是？”

“哦，这是栾哥，是我同专业的学长，”孟鹤堂抹抹嘴道，“栾哥刚才帮我切芒果哩，我自己都不会弄。”

“你好，我叫栾云平。”那寸头男生伸出手来和周九良握手。

“栾哥好，周九良”周九良回握，顺手抽了张面巾纸给孟鹤堂擦嘴，“你看你吃的一脸都是。”

“啊？真的吗？”孟鹤堂微微仰着脸让周九良擦，小时候周九良也这样照顾过他，重遇之后回忆起从前种种，瞬间找回了以前相处的模式。

栾云平坐在一旁笑眯眯的看着他俩，看看手机上的时间，随后道，“我还有事，听小孟儿说你们要去图书馆，咱有时间再见。”

孟鹤堂又把装着另外半个芒果的盘子拖过来，闻言道，“栾哥白白。”

周九良也与他道别。

等栾云平进了电梯，孟鹤堂便把盘子推到周九良面前，“快吃！可甜了！”

周九良的心顿时又被从酸汁子里捞出来，泡进了蜜罐子里。

吃完了芒果，收拾收拾东西去图书馆，路上周九良便旁敲侧击，问栾云平的情况。其实也不用旁敲侧击，孟鹤堂自己都秃噜出来了。

“栾哥是我有门课的TA啦，他是硕士的学长，据说他可厉害啦，已经在跟着导师做重要课题了。我得和他搞好关系，他可是我的现管啊，万一哪天要请假才能好说话！”孟鹤堂道。

“硕士不是不住校吗？他怎么这么早在你们宿舍？”周九良问道，不打算放过任何疑点。

孟鹤堂不疑有他，“他是来找亲戚的，也在这层住，叫高……高什么来着……？”他是歪着头想了一会儿，一拍脑门儿，“叫高筱贝！”

周九良点点头，目前看起来孟鹤堂好像没什么，但是Alpha的直觉让周九良觉得那个栾云平对孟鹤堂并不简单，他不能掉以轻心。

时间呲溜溜地飞过，转眼就到了寒假，孟鹤堂要回国，周九良因为被安排了一个实习暂时回不去，正在朦胧缠绵暧昧期就差临门一脚的两人就要被迫异国一个月。

临走前孟鹤堂还许下了许多诸如回来给周九良带好吃的的诺言，然后在交了期末论文之后便在考试周之后包袱款款地回国了。而且还给周九良布置了任务，一张圣诞节折扣购物清单，黑色星期五没有买全的东西要趁着圣诞节继续买，毕竟家里有许多人要求代购。

回国之后的孟鹤堂逍遥自在，不是和爹妈应酬吃饭，就是和闺蜜好友逛街吃饭，总之白天基本不着家，到了晚上也要十点多才回来，往往在周九良起床去上班搬砖的时候，孟鹤堂还在和小姐妹吃饭喝茶KTV，完全顾不上回周九良的信息。

这天周末，好不容易赶上孟鹤堂没出门，老老实实地在家。晚上九点半，正好是美国早上八点半，周九良醒了之后惯例给孟鹤堂发信息，得知他在家的时候，便心血来潮想视频一下，毕竟分开两个星期没见了啊，还怪想的。

孟鹤堂正靠在床上敷面膜呢，怀里的iPad正放着日剧，正好演到杀人的片段，手机就玩儿命地响起微信视频的铃声，吓得孟鹤堂从床上蹦起来，把pad扔出去。

瞪着手机屏幕，孟鹤堂气鼓鼓地戳到绿色的接通键上，那边的周九良正想着孟鹤堂那张可爱的苹果圆脸，然后就看见一章绿乎乎的脸，只留出两只眼睛一张嘴三个窟窿眼儿，头上还有一个带巨大蝴蝶结的粉色发带，吓得周九良还残留的一丝困意消失的无影无踪，从心底感到一阵窒息，也差点从被窝里蹦起来，把手机扔出去。

还没等他从孟鹤堂这令人惊艳的造型里缓过气来，那边便已经连珠炮似的突突突了，“你要死啊！我正看到凶手杀人，你微信就打过来了，吓死我了！”

说话时，孟鹤堂肉呼呼的小白手还拍拍胸口，心脏还在突突突地跳呢，忙的慌。

一听他吓着了，周九良顾不上自己被他惊艳到的眼睛，连忙承认错误道，“不怕不怕，我错了我错了，都是我的错。”

“哼！”孟鹤堂嘴一撅，娇气劲儿犯上来了，刚才说话的声音里还夹着一小声哭腔呢，周九良最好是没听见。

“你今儿有空了？”他转移话题道。

“祖宗，是你今儿有空了才对吧，”周九良笑道，“平时这个点儿不还在外头玩呢么。”

孟鹤堂把脸一仰，“你管得着管不着。爸爸今儿累了，不想出去。”

“好好好，在家歇着好，”周九良顺着他说道，“我不是怕你出去冻着吗，最近又降温了，天这么冷，你又不自己开车。”

“你怎么知道降温了？”孟鹤堂故意问，睁得大大的眼睛里闪着光。

周九良假装咳嗽一声，“那什么，我看了咱那儿的天气嘛。”

孟鹤堂意味深长地“哦”了一声，一阵儿咬着下嘴唇儿，然后又抿着嘴儿乐。

周九良强装镇定，“出门儿时多穿点儿。”

自从这次视频之后，孟鹤堂出去玩的时候变少了，用他的话说就是朋友已经都见了一圈，剩下的时候没什么必要再总出去逛了。他不出去玩，就能在睡前和周九良视频一会儿，几次之后周九良也对他的睡前护肤造型适应良好，再不会觉得有什么问题了。如此这般过了一个寒假，孟鹤堂果然大包小包地带了好多吃了回来给周九良，然后收获了生平第一束九十九朵的玫瑰花。

周九良捧着花举到他面前，说，“先给你个小的抱着过过瘾，下次送你九百九十九朵就抱不动了。”

然后被孟鹤堂红着脸，揪花瓣扔他。


	5. 尚何篇·传说中的顶级白富美与“穷逼”①

寒假是很短的，十二月的第二周回国，一月二十号之前就要回来了。孟鹤堂回来没几天就听说这学期来了一个新生，本来春季入学的学生就少，这个新生好像又很特别，没几天就在校友群里出名了。因为传说是个超级超级有钱的白富美，家里有好几个大公司，在首富排行榜上都数得上名次，开学之前过来就买了学校附近的公寓，然后现在已经开学第三周了，小少爷应该是拿到了驾照，转脸就开了辆玛莎拉蒂回来，听他的意思还是因为新手上路随便买一个先凑合着练练手。

这就真的很让人变身柠檬精了。

孟鹤堂是在全校必修的大课上见到白富美的，这种课只要四年之内把学分修满就可以，没有年级的分别，大一大二大三的都有。他坐在阶梯教室的中间，面前放着电脑和周九良发微信，周九良之前修过这门课了，而且时间和他的专业课冲突就没来陪孟鹤堂。他正埋头发信息，就听见有人问他旁边能不能坐，听口音就知道是中国人。

“没人，坐吧。”孟鹤堂直接用中文回答，把放在座位上的包拿起来放到另一边。

“谢谢。”那人道谢，在他旁边坐下了。

孟鹤堂悄悄地打量了一下来人，是个非常瘦的男孩子，身形很薄，但是没有秦霄贤那么窄。孟鹤堂心里默默地吐槽，老秦那身条儿窄的就像个立起来的螳螂。旁边的同学长得很清秀，眼睛不大不小，单眼皮，卧蚕很大，鼻梁也是高高的，嘴唇是淡粉色，比孟鹤堂的唇色要浅一些，发型是偏分，有几缕碎发垂在额前。

而且穿的也是真的很贵，全身大牌，都不是寻常能见到的驴牌、香奶奶和范思哲之类的，而是更高端的一些定制品牌。如果不是孟鹤堂自己每季也会订几件的话，一般人见到了都不会认出来。他全身上下最便宜亲民的单品大概就是从包里掏出来的苹果电脑和手机了吧。

孟鹤堂心中隐隐有个猜测，这位大概就是火遍校友群和朋友圈的神秘新生白富美了。

见他转过头来，孟鹤堂对他友好地笑笑，趁教授还在准备PPT小声道，“你好啊，我叫孟鹤堂。”

“你好，我叫何九华。”何九华也对孟鹤堂笑了笑，一笑起来卧蚕就更深刻了。

哇哦，孟鹤堂心里惊叹一声，这就是传说中的白富美啊。

他努力保持着神色，假装自己没听过这个名字，“你是新生吗？我以前没见过你，你什么专业啊？”

何九华点头，“我刚入学的，是学HR的。”

“哦哦，那咱们是一个学院啊，我是学marketing的。”孟鹤堂道。

何九华也笑了，开学以来他还没遇见是什么聊得来的人，眼前这个学长倒是很可爱，以后一起上课应该挺好的。

这时教授弄好了PPT，清清话筒，让助教点名准备上课。

孟鹤堂和何九华刚刚加上了微信，就转战到线上热聊。

【这个老师的课挺简单的，而且人很好，没有乱七八糟的作业，每次考试之前都给study guide，只要背会了考试就没问题，期末能轻松拿A。】

孟鹤堂给何九华发信息热情地介绍情况，这些当然都是周九良告诉他的，而周九良的信息来源是大一就选了这门课的尚九熙。

【哇，你知道的好多啊。】

【嘿嘿，都是我男朋友告诉我的，他以前选过这门课了。】

【你有男朋友啊，你这么好看应该有很多人追吧？】

孟鹤堂被夸的脸，【也没有啦。】

八卦大概真的是人类之间拉进距离最好的话题，一节课的时间，何九华和孟鹤堂迅速地熟络了起来，交换了彼此的课表和地址，相约以后一起上课一起玩。

“诶，我们下午还有一节一样的课诶，中午一起吃饭吗？”孟鹤堂一边收拾东西一边问何九华。

他们顺着人流一起走出教室，何九华笑道，“我不去啦，不给你们当电灯泡，下午上课见吧。”

孟鹤堂也没再邀请，还不算很熟，以后熟悉了有的是机会。

两个人在教学楼门口分开，孟鹤堂和周九良约好了去隔壁街吃泰国菜，何九华走了另一个方向。

周九良已经在路口等他了，他们俩上课的楼离的挺近的，一个在路的这边临街，一个在对面不临街，出来两分钟就能碰到。

接过孟鹤堂手里的包，周九良问，“上课怎么样？”

孟鹤堂紧了紧围巾，二月的波士顿还是很冷的，前天夜里下雪，在波士顿不算大雪，不过也积了不少，现在路边上还有雪没化。

“挺好的，”孟鹤堂道，兴致勃勃地跟周九良说起了何九华，“你记得之前群里大家都在讨论的那个新生白富美不？”

周九良点头，“怎么了？”

“我刚才上课碰上他了，他就坐我旁边。”孟鹤堂语气里有些小兴奋，“他叫何九华啊，聊了聊感觉人还挺好相处的，不过能感觉得出来是大小姐，有点娇气。”

周九良被他给逗笑了，刮了下他冰凉通红的鼻头，“你还有本事说人家娇气，我看你最才最娇气。”

这话孟鹤堂可不乐意了，连着捶了周九良好几下，可惜隔着厚厚的羽绒服一点感觉都没有，“我哪里娇气了，我才不娇气，我都会自己洗衣服了。”

“好好好，你不娇气，你最棒了。”

连着几次一起上课，有时候周九良有事，孟鹤堂就拉着何九华一起吃饭，周末相约去逛街之类的，等到期中的时候，两个人已经完全变成了好朋友。

开学半个学期了，何九华在校友群里的热度已经基本消失，不过他还是很神秘，除非本学院的人，没有什么其他人见过他。而且他性格比较宅，不喜欢参加集体活动，除了和孟鹤堂玩，平时基本上都是自己一个人活动，毕竟他有车有房，不住宿舍，下课就走，其他人根本没什么机会碰到他。

最后只剩下一星半点儿的传言，还都没有石锤。

别人怎么样何九华是完全不在意的，他生在豪门，从来都是恣意妄为，而且他妈妈非常溺爱他，幸好他天生阿宅，除了性格被惯得在一般人眼里有些骄纵以外竟然还挺亲民，甚至有时还挺乐于助人的。

校友群里从吃瓜吃的如火如荼到转移话题吃到新瓜，尚九熙都没有理会，他只是在studio里，极度抠门地从颜料管里抠出里面剩下的最后一点颜料，然后挤到调色玻璃上，毕竟颜料是很贵的，而且浪费可耻。

身上穿了两三年，早就被当成工作服的破旧T恤和牛仔裤上布满了新旧交叠的颜料印子。锡纸烫之后没有打理又长得过长的头发炸在脑袋上，擦汗时还不小心把手上的颜料蹭到了额头上，弄得额头鬓角蹭得黄一块绿一块的。

晚上十点，三月中旬天气依然很冷，天上正扑簌簌地下着雪，尚九熙叼着最后一根烟，在想这到底是不是今年的最后一场雪。

这周是期中考试周，不过尚九熙这种艺术专业是没有考试的，他只要在critique的之前把画画完，等轮到他的时候摆出来让大家讨论就可以了。尤其是他之前已经把一些需要考试的必修公共课全部搞定了，今年就只需要操心专业就可以了。毕竟他大三了，需要攒明年申请研究生的portfolio的作品，时间紧任务重，他寒假都没有回国，就一直闷在studio里画画。

夜空中飘着大片的雪花，尚九熙揣着兜从画室，被冷空气一激立刻打了个哆嗦。他们那层的暖气有问题，一条走道一头热的要命，一头冷的要命。尚九熙正好在热的那边，在里面尚九熙都恨不得把衣服都扒光。

出来又贼冷，尚九熙紧了紧自己的羽绒服，里面空空荡荡只有一件T恤，不过他身上还带着刚才的燥热，需要买一杯可乐沙冰消暑。

他穿过只有几盏微弱路灯的马路，这个时间街上已经没什么人和车了，美国并不安全，也不繁华，不是商业区的地方，甚至过了七八点就已经很少有人了。

马路对面二十四小时营业的711还亮着灯，旁边的冰淇淋店和小电子产品店早就在六点关门了。他推开门走进去，收银台旁边没有热气腾腾的关东煮和大包子，只有五刀一盒的新奥尔良烤翅、炸鸡和一刀一角的pepperoni披萨。尚九熙顿时没了胃口，去自助打了一杯可乐沙冰又拿了一包饼干，他到银台结账又要了包烟。

店门一响，又有人进来了，去拿了东西之后站在尚九熙身后排队。

“Can I have your photo ID?” 收银的黑哥哥问尚九熙要证件。

在美国买烟买就都是有年龄限制的checkout的时候要出示带照片的证件，比如护照、驾照和美国各州可以申请到的身份证。

尚九熙习以为常地从裤兜里掏钱包，抽出银行卡之后却找不到他的驾照了。他又翻了翻还是没有，他不禁“噫”了一声，自己嘟囔着，“怎么找不到了？”

“你快点儿行吗？你不要我要了！”这时一道略有些不耐烦的声音想起，一只修长的手拿起收银台上的那包烟，催促尚九熙，“快结账！”

尚九熙被他一噎，看着那双眯起来也不掩晶亮的眼睛，挠挠后脑勺给其他东西付了钱。

结账出门，走了没两步，尚九熙听到身后有声音喊他，“诶，那个买不起烟的！”

他有些疑惑地回头，要不是这条街上现在除了他和那个抢了烟的人连个鬼都没有，他真的不会以为对方是在喊他。转过身来，迎面就是一个烟盒砸到他怀里，那个小狐狸模样的男孩子神色骄傲地微微抬起线条清晰的下颌，“请你了。”

说罢他转身就要走，尚九熙手忙脚乱地接住烟盒，捏在自己手里，追上去，“诶，你把烟扔给我干嘛？我不是买不起，我是没带驾照！”

何九华皱着眉看他，认认真真地上下看了一遍尚九熙的衣服，着重多看了几眼他五颜六色的裤子和脏不拉几的鞋，想了想，决定尽量不伤人自尊地措辞道，“没关系，你不用解释了，一盒烟也没多钱。”

然后他就小跑几步钻进了停在路边的车里，不管还伸着尔康手的尚九熙，一踩油门走了。

看着开远的车屁股，尚九熙放下手，从烟盒里抽了根烟出来，点火吸了一口，里面带着薄荷味的爆珠。薄荷清凉的感觉吸到肺里，他莫名其妙的感觉也清楚了一些，大概是有钱人看他穿的太破以为他是个穷逼了。白混上一包烟，尚九熙耸耸肩，打算回头问问这人是谁把钱还上，然后又回studio肝作品了。

这是尚九熙和何九华的第一次见面，这时他还不知道他的名字，就欠了他一包烟。


	6. 尚何篇·传说中的顶级白富美与“穷逼”②

尚九熙没想到第二次见何九华的机会来得这么快，快到他还没来得及打听，这人就自己送上门了。

那是春假开始的第三天，中午起床从房间出来就看见周九良坐在吧台旁边和孟鹤堂视频，尚九熙叼着吐司凑上来打了个招呼。

孟鹤堂见他在吃吐司便嘱咐道，“中午别吃太多了，九良说一会儿去超市买菜，晚上回来吃火锅。”

听到火锅尚九熙眼睛一亮，立刻把嘴里的全麦吐司吐出去疯狂点头，“好啊好啊好啊！我都多长时间没吃顿好的了，今天晚上我要吃到半夜！”

周九良嫌弃地瞄他，“你也不怕撑死！”

“我不怕啊，我又不胖，”尚九熙手欠地拍了拍周九良的肚子，“你可要坚持健身，别又胖回去了。”

孟鹤堂来了兴趣，他之前好多年没见过周九良了，对他高中时的一些事儿真不清楚，“九良还胖过吗？我记得他以前挺瘦的啊。”

“胖过啊！”尚九熙放弃了吃面包，又饿得慌，就绕到厨房里开冰箱找酸奶，一边找一边哔哔，“他高中那会儿可胖了，那大脸盘子，快顶我俩了！”

他叼着勺子，竖起两根手指夸张地比了个二出来伸到镜头前。

孟鹤堂笑得趴在床上打滚，周九良黑了脸，显然是很不想被孟鹤堂知道自己曾经的黑历史。他使劲儿拍了一把尚九熙的后脑勺儿，险些把他拍得一头栽进酸奶的桶里，恶狠狠地道，“快点儿吃，都十二点多了，吃完去超市！”顿了顿又补了一句，“你是猪吗，睡到现在才醒？！”

尚九熙在精神上获得了胜利，嘲笑了周九良，才不在乎肉体是否被物理殴打，抱着酸奶吃得大口，含含糊糊地道，“你个没人性的老闭，我不过是说了实话，酸奶都不让我吃。”

尚九熙是真的心大，直到刷牙洗脸从有衣柜里翻出一套干净衣服套上和周九良出门坐上副驾驶，系上安全带之后的那一刻，才想起来问，“晚上还有谁来一起吃饭？”

周九良的手机自动连上车载蓝牙，他点开歌单开始放音乐，漫不经心地回答，“何九华。”

尚九熙觉得这个名字很陌生，又隐约好像有点儿印象，但是乍一听到完全想不起来，“谁？”

“孟儿的朋友。”周九良又是一个死亡回答，这天儿真是没法儿聊了。

除了孟鹤堂，其他和孟鹤堂有关系的人在周九良眼里就是“孟鹤堂的同学”、“孟鹤堂的朋友”、“孟鹤堂的亲戚”之类的以“孟鹤堂为主体”的人物。

“……行叭。”尚九熙放弃，掏出手机开始玩消消乐。

那边周九良和尚九熙去买菜了，孟鹤堂跟何九华却很悠闲，今天天气不错，他俩稍微在家来了一会儿床之后，在十点多出门，去Newbury的一家很火的饭店吃brunch，然后逛街。

因为不方便停车，他俩是坐地铁来的，这是孟鹤堂吸取了之前的经验，他跟何九华吐槽道，“上次我和九良开车过来，转了半个多小时都找不到停车位，来这边就不能开车。”

春假正好是春装上新和冬装打折的时候，孟鹤堂兴致勃勃地拉着何九华挨家店地转，就算再有钱，打折的诱惑也没有人能抵挡，四舍五入不就约等于不要钱了吗！

何九华觉得有点冷，举着奶茶拿铁在手里暖手，他围着刚刚新买的羊绒围巾，浅灰色的细腻毛织物衬得他的脸起伏愈发明显。如果说孟鹤堂是珠圆玉润的美，那何九华就是清冷拒人的美。不过也只是看上去而已，孟鹤堂和他混熟了之后发现他的性格其实非常好，虽然因为家世太好，偶尔有些“何不食肉糜”的天真，在别人眼里显得骄纵又目中无人，但是性格本身却柔软又善良，有时候还会讲些冷笑话，让孟鹤堂迷惑此时是否应当礼貌发笑。

“你干吗非要自己逛，叫他们带着东西去家里挑不就好了？每季上新不是都寄来模特样图？”何九华问道。

看看，看看，又来了吧，孟鹤堂默默地想，我真是个接地气的好孩子啊！

“因为那样没有逛街的快乐。”孟鹤堂一脸认真地道，语气斩钉截铁，“在一堆东西里淘到一件喜欢又便宜的衣服是一件很快乐的事情。”

“是吗？”何九华疑惑地歪头，黑葡萄似的眼睛盯着孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂点头，“就是这样，你没体会过吧，今天爸爸就带你体验体验这种极致的快乐！”

“你是谁爸爸？”何九华笑着掐了一把孟鹤堂的脸颊，眼神轻蔑地打量了他一下，反手拍他后腰，“就你？还想当爸爸？你先问问你家老周同不同意。”

“哼！”孟鹤堂嘴硬道，“他还敢管我？爸爸借他八个胆儿！”

“哦？是吗？”何九华坏笑着慌慌手机，“刚才我可录下来了，晚上我就问问老周同志。”

孟鹤堂身体一僵，但是依旧嘴硬，一挥手，“随便问！”

随后的一下午，孟鹤堂就带着何九华享受到了一“不要钱”的快乐，反正也不局限于打折品，正价新品看上了也买。何九华十分顺畅地就跟随着孟鹤堂在逛街这种类似于淘宝的过程里快乐得不可自拔，还会因为有的点一件喜欢的衣服都没有而不开心。

到了快五点的时候，两人手里已经拎了大大小小的好多购物袋，孟鹤堂心里懊恼，噘着嘴，“累死我了，早知道让九良来了。”

何九华比他好一些，脸颊还因为运动开了有些红扑扑的，“你累了我帮你拎啊，我的都不太重。”

孟鹤堂摆摆手，“不用，只是这个袋子的带子太长有点挡腿不好走路，把它改短一点就好了。”

他也只是太习惯周九良一直在他身边，今天一整天都没有见到他了，有点想他想撒娇。

“好吧，”何九华也不强求，“那你累了跟我说哦，我帮你分担一点。”

他个子比孟鹤堂高一些，拎起来会不那么难受。

说话间他们也走到地铁站了，孟鹤堂把袋子放地上叉腰喘气，给周九良打电话，让他一会儿到地铁站来接他们。

“你男朋友室友是谁啊？”何九华无聊地随便问问，之前孟鹤堂问他要不要一起吃火锅他就同意了，春假没出去玩，宅在家里也挺无聊的。

“尚九熙，他是学艺术的，从小和九良就是同学。”

“唔，那你们三个都是从小就认识了？”

“算是吧，我比他俩小几届，而且上初中的时候九良和九熙不是一个班，以前我跟他也不熟。”孟鹤堂是个细心的人，转而又道，“你不要紧张啦，九熙人很好相处的，他可好玩了，别以为他学艺术的就有多高雅了，其实他的爱好是唱二人转。”

“哈？”何九华惊讶，这个反差好像有点大啊，难道不应该是那种忧郁艺术家吗，随时准备一个不爽就自杀的那种？

“真的，”孟鹤堂严肃脸，增加自己的可信度，“一会儿吃饭就让他给你唱！”

来接人的只有周九良一个人，尚九熙被他留在家里洗菜切菜，他们买的东西不少，只怕今天吃不完。

“吃不完怎么了，那就明天接着吃呗。”孟鹤堂无所谓地道，反正不是他做饭，他不会。

“我家有阿姨，可以拿到我那边去让阿姨帮忙做。”何九华道，他当然不可能是自己一个人生活啦，买了房子之后就雇了一个华裔阿姨来给他做打扫卫生，阿姨是十几年前偷渡过来的，后来拿到了身份才成为正式的保姆，以前就只能在中国餐馆的后厨打黑工。

“那挺好，我们就去你家蹭饭。”孟鹤堂道，阿姨是广东人，手艺很不错，孟鹤堂之前去找何九华一起准备presentation的PPT在他家吃过饭。

讲真的，去何九华家写作业比去图书馆要舒服多了，除了不能随时找实体书的资料——其实他们也不怎么用得到——环境比图书馆要好哦，还有阿姨准备的小点心和饮料。

周九良和尚九熙是在稍微离学校远一点的小区租的公寓，这边四五栋楼全部是出租出去的。孟鹤堂还在住校，到大二才能搬出来自己住，所以他们就暂时没住在一起。

上了电梯还遇到了遛狗回来的邻居，一点儿大的腊肠在电梯里对着三人“汪汪汪汪”叫个没完，疯狂地想往何九华身上扑，主人只能玩儿命地抓着绳子把它拽回来抱在怀里不让动，就这样这只狗子还在疯狂地挣扎。

何九华被吓的够呛，电梯里地方小，一开始大家都没反应过来，腊肠差点就真的扑到他了。

主人是个十五六岁的小姑娘，差点就要抱不住，只能一个劲儿地说“sorry”给他道歉，好在她住的楼层低，很快就下去了。

“你没事吧？”孟鹤堂看着他问。

何九华呆愣愣地，心脏还在“扑通扑通”地跳，过了一会儿才缓过来，张口来了句，“卧槽，吓死爸爸了！”

孟鹤堂摸摸他的后背，“没事啦，不怕啊，小狗就是这样的，上次我在街上碰到一个也是这么凶，逮谁冲谁叫，感觉还要冲上来咬我，不知道是什么毛病。”

“可能是你们身上气味比较杂，”周九良道，“刚从商场回来。”

何九华惊魂未定，电梯到了之后像个幽魂一样跟着孟鹤堂和周九良往前走，直到进了家门，放下东西之后一抬头看见了正举着菜刀出来的尚九熙，和他四目相对。

两个人相顾无言，彼此盯着对方，何九华道，“是你啊！”

尚九熙手里的菜刀差点都扔出去了，想说什么，结果脱口而出，“我买的起烟！”

孟鹤堂和周九良也对视一眼，彼此眼中都闪烁着四个大字——有瓜速吃！

“你俩认识啊？”孟鹤堂问。

何九华就是再傻也明白了尚九熙那天真的不是穷的买不起烟，他有些尴尬的摸摸鼻子，含糊道，“之前见过一次。”

孟鹤堂没有得到想要的答案，只能看向尚九熙。尚九熙也觉得有必要澄清一下自己的经济实力，就如此这般地把那天晚上的买烟事故说了，最后重点强调，“我那天是忘带驾照了，我真的不是没钱！都是老周这孙子拿错了我的驾照！”

“……” 周九良在厨房里切菜，闻言反驳， “谁让你自己乱扔东西的，我不帮你收起来，你都找不着了。”

这个误会总算是解开了，何九华和尚九熙算是正式认识了，他想起之前孟鹤堂说尚九熙喜欢唱二人转，心里有点好奇，他一会儿是不是能唱一段儿给他看看。

厨房里只有尚九熙和周九良在忙，何九华跟孟鹤堂两个十指不沾阳春水的小少爷堪称厨房杀手，为了保护厨房的安全，他俩只能负责将装好盘的菜摆到桌上，然后把啤酒饮料都拆开，剩下的就没有了。何九华还需要给自己调个蘸料，孟鹤堂的周九良已经给他弄好了。

因为都能吃辣就只放了麻辣锅底，孟鹤堂在摆弄投屏，问他们一会儿吃饭的时候看什么，“非诚勿扰，爱情保卫战，现在就告白，看哪个？”

“怎么都是爱情调节类节目啊？”何九华问他。

“因为槽点多。”孟鹤堂道，然后自己决定了，“先看爱情保卫战吧，涂磊老师赛高。”

吃饭的过程倒是很快乐和谐，周九良和尚九熙喝啤酒，孟鹤堂喜欢喝果味的Moscato，热情地安利给了何九华，不过何九华不太喜欢甜的，喝了一杯之后又转回了啤酒。

一顿饭断断续续从六点多吃到了快十点，终于到了吃不动的时候何九华也喝的有些醉醺醺了，他酒量比较浅，趴在地上的垫子上犯迷糊。尚九熙就坐在他旁边，看他快要栽到地上了就把他又重新拉回来。

孟鹤堂也有点晕，靠在周九良身上醒酒，又闹着要看鬼片。

“今天人多！我想看咒怨，人多看不害怕！”他振振有词，之前想看但是自己太胆小了完全不敢看。

“那你回家怎么办？是谁上次看了个开头就怕的睡不着觉？”周九良搓他的脸。

孟鹤堂挣扎着把脸从周九良的大手里拔出来，“那不回家了！反正我想看！九华想不想看？”

“唔？”何九华还懵着，突然被点名也没听明白孟鹤堂说了什么就呆呆地点了头。

尚九熙看他这样跟睡蒙了的小狐狸的似的分外可爱，心里有点痒痒想使坏，“看就看呗，反正放假呢也没啥事干。”他戳戳何九华的脸，“你怕不怕？”

“嗯？”何九华被他戳得痒痒，挥手拍他手背，“痒痒。”

他眼睛半眯着，脸颊上带着醉酒微醺的红晕，上头之后脸很烫。尚九熙拿装了冰块的玻璃杯冰他，何九华的眼睛唰的一下就瞪大了，翻身跪坐起来，捂着脸，“好凉啊！”回头怒视尚九熙，抢他手里的杯子，报复回去。

在他俩闹腾的时候孟鹤堂已经找好了咒怨，怀里抱好抱枕，准备鬼一出来就随时挡住眼睛，而且还很有爱心的扔给何九华一个。

何九华收到抱枕，放弃冰块，开始用抱枕攻击尚九熙。

尚九熙举手投降，“别打了别打了，我错啦！”

何九华指指他，又用力瞪他一眼，重新坐好看电影。

为了配合气氛，房间里的等关上了，等剧情开始的时候，尚九熙又悄么声儿地凑到何九华旁边招欠，“你怕不怕啊？怕的话躲我怀里来啊。”

他用下巴指指旁边，孟鹤堂已经完全缩到周九良怀里了。

何九华翻个白眼，心想我才不怕，怕也不会躲你那。他推开尚九熙，嫌弃道，“坐好，离我远点儿。”

别的还好，俊雄从被子里钻出来的时候真的吓了何九华一条，而且觉得后脖颈冒凉风，回头才发现是尚九熙在他脖子后面吹气，气的立刻起身殴打。尚九熙被他追着在客厅里绕圈，孟鹤堂和周九良也没心情看电影了，目光已经完全能被他俩吸引。

等何九华气出的差不多了，尚九熙停下认错，“我再也不敢啦！”

内心其实是：熙熙熙，下次还敢。

看完电影才十二点多，桌上还剩了不少菜，开始续摊吃第二轮。孟鹤堂算是四个人里在学校里比较活跃的一个，人缘儿好，哪个专业都有几个认识的人，所以知道了很多八卦。他给大家科普了一下最近发生的事情，比如谁和谁在一起了，谁和谁分手了，分手的原因是被发现劈腿，小三是新来的新生什么的。

这里面周九良是对这些事情没兴趣，何九华是太宅了根本没加群，尚九熙之前其实比孟鹤堂还要活跃一些，只是最近忙不可开交，跟长在了studio似的，完全没时间刷群。

“嗨呀，也没什么啦，反正能上榜北美吐槽快报的事情也不是天天有。”孟鹤堂有点困了，但是看看外面空无一人的街道，他又不敢回家，“九熙！你给我唱歌二人转让我精神精神，表演个绝活！”

尚九熙呆住，满脸问号，“啥玩意儿啊，大半夜的让我整二人转，一会儿邻居就报警了。”

“哦，”被拒绝的孟鹤堂委屈巴巴地抱着抱枕，“好吧。”

他又爬过去挨着何九华，“九华你看完咒怨现在怕不怕？”

何九华保持镇定，矜持地道，“还行。”

“但是我怕，”孟鹤堂道，“我们今天住这明天再走好不好？”

这个问题孟鹤堂考虑过了，他想住这完全没问题，周九良都不知道要多欢迎，问题是何九华，他可以和周九良睡一张床，但是何九华不能跟尚九熙睡一块吧？

孟鹤堂清清嗓子，跟周九良说，“我和九华睡你房间，你去和九熙睡吧。”

周九良刚去卫生间洗了把脸，虽然不能和孟鹤堂睡有点不高兴，但是也没说什么。尚九熙就更没有反抗的权力了，只能听从分配。

闹到现在已经三点多了，四个人的大脑彻底停摆，随便洗漱一下就各自回房躺下了。

尚九熙卧室，他用凉水洗完脸瞌睡又醒了，靠在床头玩手机。周九良躺他旁边，胳膊搭在眼睛上挡光，突然问他，“你觉得何九华怎么？”

“什么怎么样？”

周九良“啧”了一声，“少装傻。”

认识二十多年了，尚九熙想什么周九良还能不知道？

“嘿嘿，”尚九熙也不装了，摸摸下巴，“挺好。”

“行吧”

在黑暗的卧室里，只有外面的一点点微弱的月光从百叶窗的缝隙里洒进来，孟鹤堂瞪着一双大眼睛望着天花板，伽椰子和俊雄的脸在他眼前反复出现，根本无惧他睁眼还是闭眼。

何九华侧趴在他旁边，被子下面，孟鹤堂悄悄地摸摸他的手背，小声问，“九华你睡着了吗？”

何九华把脸埋进枕头里，“你不问我我就睡着了。”

孟鹤堂也整个缩进被子里，“九华我害怕怎么办？”

“乖啊，睡着了就不怕了。”何九华拍拍他的后背哄他，同时努力驱赶自己脑中的俊雄。

孟鹤堂闭着眼睛努力了一会儿，“不行啊，我眼前全是伽椰子和俊雄。”他停下想了想，“要不我们找九良他们一起睡吧？”

“那怎么睡啊？”

孟鹤堂转转眼珠，“你跟我去喊他俩，我有办法。”

孟鹤堂的办法就是把两个卧室的床垫都搬到客厅里拼起来，然后四个人一起睡。于是，孟鹤堂就达成了在周九良怀里睡的目的，安心的睡着了。

何九华躺在孟鹤堂旁边，睡不着地来回翻身。

突然传来尚九熙贱兮兮的声音，“害怕睡不着要不要过来抱抱？”

何九华，“滚。”

又过了不知道多久，久到何九华终于酝酿够了睡意即将睡着，黑暗中的另一个方向，传来一声很轻很轻的笑声。就像倏然而过的微风，吹起水面一丝涟漪，又不见其现身。

**Author's Note:**

> https://afdian.net/@mulong  
↑爱发电，可以获取我的全部文档下载版


End file.
